The Perfect Marriage
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: This is the Sequel to Miria's AU. An unexpected baby makes everyone question what Miria is really planing Rated for language and suggestive scenes
1. Prolouge Kakashi's POV

**Prologue- Kakashi POV Miria's Wedding.**

Renée and I walk into the church. I don't know why I'm even doing this…except Renée wanted to come, and she didn't want to be alone. I have to admit that Renée looks beautiful in her sleeveless pale blue dress; though I was sure that Miria could have carried the look far better. I still couldn't believe what she'd said the other day, about dress shopping for her wedding. So here I was. Waiting for the moment of truth. I cop a real shock when Hilda walks up to me, looking rather amazing, for the first time I'd ever seen her…apparently Miria had gone to the Year 12 formal her, and she looked amazing then. I paused as I took Hilda's appearance in. Her short orange hair was straightened and sleek; she wore a shapely pale green dress that hugged her curves. I couldn't believe this was the same woman that I saw five years ago, the one who Miria was always tagging along with, like a lost child.

_Hilda irritated me, until she pointed out that Miria had a lot on her plate…I didn't believe her, and Miria had seen me, turned away and acted as if I wasn't there. I heard a door slam and Hilda had sighed,_

"_You know, she really loved you, and I heard her talking to Seto the other day and he said that she should at least try to talk to you." She sighed, "Miria told him what you said to her…and she was crying pretty bad. I've never seen Miria cry so much as what you made her."_

_She looked at me, _

"_She was going out with him…!"_

_Hilda sighed again, "Kakashi, I have known both of them since kindergarten; Seto would _never_ make a move on Miria as long as she was happy with you. He was so happy that you two were together, and that Miria was happy. To be honest I can't believe that you can even trust Galatea. She has been known to blow things out of proportion Kakashi, I've seen her ruin many relationships…"_

"Yes?" I asked Hilda, shaking out of my reverie.

"I'm surprised to see you, nice tux by the way." She said. I looked away,

"I suppose so." I replied shortly,

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to come?" She asked me, I threw her a dark look, feeling pissed that she had to say that, knowing that I'd had so little to do with her. I cringed as she gave me a look that was murderous. I had to yield to her, I just had to! It wasn't like she was giving me much choice.

"I didn't think she was serious." I replied after a while.

"She was dead serious and has been about Seto since you sent her crying on to his shoulder." Hilda sounded really pissed off, and she was really laying it in thick, probably to make sure that I knew that she was pissed. "And to think that if you had have listened to her it might have been you, oh well; better luck with Renée."

I gape in shock and disbelief. I look at Renée and she is just as stunned. Hilda looked at me, a little guilty, but satisfied. She turned on her heal, the dress flowing out behind her as she walked towards Helen, Deneve, Clare and Clare's boyfriend, who I don't know. Helen said something as Renée and I find our seats.

"Are you ok Kakashi?" She asked me,

"I think so." I whisper back.

We fall silent as Hysteria; Miria's irritating mother walks past. I now know where Miria get's her walk from, watching Hysteria is like seeing grace in slow motion, you just can't help but stare. I watch as Hilda, Hysteria and Isley all walk out. I wonder what's going on, but no one seems worried.

Then soft music fills the room, it's beautiful and I look around. I see Flora and Priscilla come in and they're throwing flower petals all over the floor, I almost die of shock. The two are wearing pale green, like Hilda was, but their dresses a frilly, and not far behind them, looking absolutely stunning in a dress that I never dreamed she would wear was Miria. She was shaking, and it seemed that she was holding on to Isley's arm tightly. She seemed to be thinking about something and as she passed us, I realise that the dress was Miria…it was her down to the ground.

We sat through the ceremony, I was sorely tempted to yell out that I didn't want Miria to marry Seto, but, the look in her eyes stopped me. It was a look that I'd never seen before. I turn away and wait for the end

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," said the Celebrant, "you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed, and Miria seemed to want the moment to last. I could hear Helen wolf whistling, and Hilda giggling. A few coughs and then they finally came apart. I froze as Miria's pale blue eyes met mine. She looked happy and content. She turned towards her mother and then allowed Seto to guide her away. She looked like she was ill; I noticed that she pulled in to Seto's embrace.

We left the church and Renée looked over at me worried, I told her that I was fine. I wasn't but I didn't want to hurt Renée's feelings. I shouldn't have come, the old wounds opened and I wanted to try to forget the fact that Miria was married to the man I hated. I thought I heard her try to talk to me, but I pushed it aside. I was about to ask Renée if she was ready to go when Hilda made a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of our lovely Miria and her wonderful beau, Seto. I know that most of you have seen a relationship some five years in the making, and now are waiting anxiously for what happens next." she took a breath and continued, "For who could have known that five years ago we would see something as amazing as this? I'm sure that a lot of you will agree that it's about time we saw these two get serious!"

A few people laughed and Hilda smiled,

"But for all the joy we see now, there will be a long road ahead that only time knows. We wish both of you the best of luck." Hilda smiled and did her trademark bow. Miria laughed and she leant her head on to Seto's shoulder. I tried not to notice that his arm was around her waist. Renée got up and went over to them; I waited for her to come back. I tried to get Renée's attention,

"She's going to throw the bouquet soon!" Renée grinned, "I want to see who catches it!"

I sigh and stay against my better judgement.

Everyone copped a surprise as Hilda caught it. Miria was laughing until Seto disappeared under the skirt of her dress. Her squeal was something to hear because it was loud. Seto had the garter in his hands before any else was able to look though. He threw it and it hit me in the face. I was shocked and then I went red from embarrassment at the thought that a few seconds ago that was up one of Miria's shapely and powerful legs. I hear Helen laugh like a fool. Renée was shocked but she seemed suddenly excited.

"Looks like you'll have to get married Hildi!" Miria half yelled at Hilda happily, "Oi, Renée, good luck with your wedding!"

Everyone laughed, cheered and clapped enthusiastically. Everyone except for me. I can't believe what I just heard, from Miria no less.

Renée was finally ready to leave and we were heading out when Miria and Seto walked out, someone was throwing confetti like it was snow. I noticed that some of it got into Miria's hair. She smiled and waved, happily until the car was out of sight.

As I went to start my own car, Renée sitting beside me in the passenger's side, I realised that I was still holding the garter. I put it away and drive Renée home, listening to her prattle about how much fun it was and sighing,

"I wonder if we'll ever get married." she sighed.

I almost crash the car in shock,

"What…Renée we've only been going out for a year and a half…" I begin,

"Not now, but in the future maybe." She looked at me and I pull the car to a stop, just outside of her place.

"See you Kakashi," She says. To hell with it! I pull Renée in to my arms and we kiss, passionately


	2. Chapter 1: First Born Surprise

Chapter 1: First Born Surprise

_Miria_

When I wake up, a wave nausea forces me to run to the bathroom, and I throw up in the sink. My head was pounding furiously, though I didn't have any alcohol at all last night. I lean over the sink as I throw up again. I take deep, slow breaths in an effort not to keep throwing up. I didn't expect to be like this while I was on my honeymoon.

"Miria, are you ok?" Seto was behind me, and I could hear his concern.

"You don't have to watch this you know." I say.

I then feel as if I'd just been kicked in the gut,

"Ugh…"

I heave in to the sink again, my head pounded even worse.

"Miria…" He sounded worried,

"I'll be fine," I tried to sound confident, but really, I felt terrible.

"I think it's best you see a doctor Miria." Seto's worry was hugely evident, "Rest in the mean time."

"Ok," I sighed.

I slowly got up from leaning on the bathroom sink, doing as Seto suggested I slowly got back in to bed. I could hear him an the phone, his voice a soft whisper, I soon fell into a weak sleep, dozing slightly. I was barely aware of what was going on around me. I did manage to get some food down, and I spent most of the day in bed.

It took us two days to find an available doctor to see me. Seto and I were in the waiting room, I leant my head on his shoulder. Today we would find out if my suspicion was right. I'd told Seto that I was sure that the reason that I was sick was because I might be pregnant, he agreed with me, I really wanted the doctor's opinion, and they would know more about what was going on. I sighed, as we were called up to see the doctor.

At my insistence, a female doctor was to see me. She was at least thirty or older, and was surprisingly kind. She calmly asked questions like when I was supposed to have my period, etc, questions which occasionally made me blush. I then had a pregnancy test, which came up positive. Both Seto and I looked at one another in surprise, but then I realised that since we were having sex, we should have expected this possibility, I thought I knew my rhythm, especially since I'd been sure to avoid the days where I was more likely to conceive a baby. I tried not to think about that and I decided to see if there was something that would help me keep my food down.

"Isn't there anything for the nausea?" I asked,

"Not much that wouldn't harm the baby," She replied, "but you can try a few different foods to try and keep the nausea at bay, and still help with the baby's development."

She gave us a list of foods that were I noticed, light foods, summer foods. There were a few things that I didn't like, but I didn't have to eat them. The doctor suggested an ultrasound just to make sure it was a baby, and told us to see her again once it was done.

Once we returned to our hotel room, I was tired and I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

The rest of our honeymoon was a blur of activity followed by days of craft. I decided to make a scrapbook of what we got up to…mostly. I put in some of the shells that we'd collected on the beach, the pictures of the two of us on a whale watching boat, with the whales that were kind enough to swim near us. The picture of me laughing that Seto took, and the one I got of him, grinning and almost doubled over laughing at some joke that I'd said. All in all, it was a shame when the month ended. At least we had a good time.

When we arrived back home, Uncle Isley was there to meet us. We got out of the car and I hugged him.

"Well, Miria, you look like you had a good time, you're glowing!" He grinned, "Hello Seto! Good to see you're both back safe and sound."

"It's good to see you too, Mr Wis…err Isley." Seto said.

Uncle Isley smiled,

"Well I won't keep you two too long," He grinned, "Still haven't sold it yet Miria. I'll keep you posted though."

"Thanks." I said, "I owe you Uncle Isley."

He waved and got into his car and left us. I sighed and pulled into Seto's arms and we kissed.

We then went inside and I went to bed, I must have fallen asleep once my head hit the pillow.

_Seto_

I calmly asses what is in the pantry and go see how Miria is doing, I notice that she is dead to the world on our bed. The baby must be taking a lot out of her, I realise. She didn't complain once, not after all the toilet breaks, not even when she was sick. I wondered what was on her mind, though Miria was one to have her mind to herself at times. Sometimes it was annoying, like when she didn't say what was wrong. I did the best that I could.

I remembered her reaction to the fact that I knew how to cook, that was priceless. I'd enjoyed the fact that Miria liked it, she told me that she was no cook herself, and I said, "Cool, I guess that means I spoil you!" and she laughed, and we both enjoyed a light hearted, carefree moment.

_Miria_

Two months had passed since our wedding, and at last, the sickness had passed. I woke up feeling great and I could smell toasted sandwiches. Seto was already up, most likely wanting to spoil me like he had a habit of doing lately. Not that I minded of course! I loved it! It was so nice of him to make me breakfast in bed, but this morning, I wanted to get up.

I came into the kitchen and noticed that Seto was handling the grill like a pro. At least he knew what he was doing, I decided.

"Hey Miria," Seto grinned, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I was," I replied, "But this is the best I've felt all week, so I wanted to be out of bed for a while."

He grinned,

"Ok, but if you start feeling sick, don't push yourself please." he became serious,

"Don't worry," I told him, "I plan on taking it easy."

I spent most of my days at home anyway, filling them in with housework and craft. Not to mention calling Hilda and seeing how she was going. Sometimes she'd come over for a cup of tea and a chat. Occasionally I'd see Clare, Raki and Teresa, as well as Helen and Deneve, when the latter two had time off from their courses. I'd only spoken to Kakashi once since I was married, and he hadn't really said much, just that he was fine and all that. I let it go, deciding that he would talk to me when he wanted to.

Seto worked hard, he was gone most of the day fixing cars. He'd left the family company in order to start over. We lived on a small hobby farm and so far hadn't gotten to some renovations, I had been hesitant in case I miscarried, something that I knew was possible in the first three months of pregnancy, now though, I started on some plans for us to discuss when Seto had the day off work.

We'd been home for almost three months and a half before the nursery was finally underway. Seto and I decided that the room should be cream and since we weren't sure if the baby was a girl or a boy. I didn't want to know, and Seto was fine with that. We decided that once the baby was born, we'd decide on the secondary colours.

I decided to tell a select few people that we were expecting. Hilda was over the moon with excitement,

"Oh, wow, congratulations Miria!" She gushed when I told her, "A boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet," I told her, "I don't really want to know just yet any way."

"Oh…a surprise baby! That sounds like fun!" Hilda grinned, "When're you due?"

"Something in spring." I tell her.

Mum was surprised when I told her, and she came out to visit us for dinner,

"I hear that you're expecting." She said pointedly to Seto,

"Yes we are," He confirms,

She nods, satisfied. At least she wasn't asking a thousand and one questions. I was surprised by the fact that she was taking it so well, and I asked her what her thoughts were and she said calmly,

"Well, I had hoped that it would be a while before this baby, but I knew it was coming in a way." She said, "I didn't think that you wanted children so soon Miria."

"I didn't expect it either," I tell her honestly, "I though maybe a few years down the track. However, I'm glad that we're going to have this one." I look to Seto,

"So am I." He grins.

Mum smiles and says calmly, "That's all that matters."

We talk of other things for the rest of the night.

Winter's blustery nights and cold days soon hit, and as June approached, I began to look for baby clothes; I wasn't sure where to start. I walked from shop to shop, looking at the wonders that could be seen. I found a few clothes for newborns, and I chose a couple of colours. I was walking down the street, a shopping bag in my left hand, and my handbag over my right shoulder. To the stranger's eye, it was clear that I was a woman on a mission, busily looking for lunch. As I step inside the warm food court, I soon know that it wasn't a good idea to head inside. The smell of coffee was far too strong, and though I could tolerate most things that were said to make pregnant women sick, coffee I just couldn't stand. I head outside swiftly and run into Kakashi of all people. He was surprised to see me, and almost fell over as I ran in to him.

"Sorry!" I gasp, "Are you alright?"

"Miria!" He sounded shocked, "Well, I'm ok I guess."

He looked away, seemingly distracted,

"I'll see you around then." I start to leave when he suddenly grabbed my shoulders, "Kakashi!" I almost yell, shocked.

"Hold on," He said, "You didn't say how you were."

"Because you didn't ask," I said acidly, the hormones from my being pregnant were running rampant in my body, my emotions seemed to be attached to them,

"You didn't give me the chance to ask you," He said,

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me," I sigh, "I'm half in the mood, but I need to have lunch first, care to join me?" I asked, I hoped that he would just leave me alone to get on with what I had to do,

"Sure," he said, "Where to?"

I lead the way to a small food court, thankfully it's coffee free. I notice that Kakashi looks a little confused,

"Whatever you do, please don't bring coffee near me." I warn, "It makes me sick."

"It never used to…"

"Well that's because I wasn't pregnant," I say bluntly, "Any way, I think you can go with out coffee for a little while." I try to be a little more gentle

"Oh," He looks at me, downwards and then meets my eyes, "You barely look pregnant."

I roll my eyes,

"Of course I do, I've still got a while before the baby's due." I shake my head and order a salad and orange juice. Kakashi orders some water and we sit at one of the tables. I can feel the baby kicking, so I lightly put my hand where she's kicking. I then eat. If Kakashi noticed, then he didn't say anything.

Kakashi and I are soon talking for the first time in a long time. I feel the baby kick a few more times, though I don't say anything about that. I soon discover that Kakashi and Renée are still going out, and I slowly swirl the orange juice. It had been a long time since we talked like this. Without arguing and without the bitterness that was almost always present. I felt tired and drained,

"I really must get going," I said, "Tell Renée I said hi."

I left Kakashi and headed towards my new car. I put the shopping bag in the back and climbed into the driver's side.

"Miria!" I pause and wind the window down, so that I can hear what else he had to say,

"I'll let her know!" I pulled on my seat belt and started the car slowly, as I pulled out in to traffic; I have the strangest feeling that I'm being followed by some one.

I arrived home and let myself in. Seto wouldn't be home yet. I sighed. I liked it better when he was home. I put my handbag down and proceed to the bathroom, I needed to pee. After I had washed my hands, I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I had a few grapes and went back out to my car. Uncle Isley had finally sold my Porsche, and I gave him 50% of the car's profit for his hard work. It sold for more than I thought it would but it allowed me to get a family friendly car, one that I would be able to take our children to school and extra curricular activities, if we had more than this baby. I wanted to try to wait a while after this one was born though, before having anymore. Seto had agreed with me, though he suggested we focus on this one first before we worried about others.

I took out the baby clothes that I brought and put them into the set of draws. I was really looking forward to having the baby here; of course, Seto and I still needed to come up with a name for her, though we weren't sure of what we were going to choose. I felt tired and I knew that I would need to rest, I slowly left the room, and as I looked at the cot, I sighed and prayed that the baby would come on time, safely and healthy.

_Seto_

Work is hard, annoying and really getting on what nerves I have left. Don't people understand that I'm trying not to get pissed off at them, and that I'm only trying to make sure that jobs get done properly? I'm glad when it's closing, the sooner I return to Miria, the better it is for me. I enjoy cooking for her, and I know that there is very little that she will refuse to eat. There are a few foods that are her weaknesses as she calls them, but they're not that bad. I smile as I think on what I'll make her tonight. She isn't as happy as she normally is, because the doctors have told her not to run too much. I know Miria loves nothing more than to run, she hates being couped up inside all day, but she doesn't want to lose the baby either…a catch twenty two. I sigh as the last car of the day drives away and then I close. I drive home, in control of my emotions, winding down with my music, and thinking of Miria all the while.

When I get home, the door is unlocked, so I know that she is home. I head to our room and sure enough, she is asleep on the bed, her hair splayed on the pillow, her breathing deep and even. I watch her for a few seconds, and then quietly leave for the kitchen, knowing that she'll wake when she's ready to.

I'm about halfway though making dinner when I hear footsteps.

"Hey, honey, sleep well?" I ask her,

"Mmmm….that smells nice," Miria comes over to the bench, "What's for dinner tonight?"

I grin, "Spaghetti Bolognese."

She smiles, "Yum. Can't wait."

She comes behind me and while the sauce is simmering, she takes my free hand and places it on her stomach. The baby kicks, hard.

"We'll probably end up with a soccer player I think." says Miria,

"Not a runner?" I ask,

"Don't soccer players run?" She asks,

"Yeah they do, but the way this little one kicks, I say we have a sprinter." I say.

Miria laughs and the baby kicks again. Soon we are both laughing. By the time dinner is ready, we sit at the dinning room table and the name game begins.

I'm jolted awake in the middle of the night, Miria is sleeping on her side of the bed and from what I can see she's fine. I am covered in sweat and realise that I've had another run of the mill night. I sigh and go back to sleep, placing my arms around Miria and our baby.

_Year 11-Seto_

I'm really pissed. I'm so pissed off in fact that right now I could punch some one. Miria's crying on my shoulder, I sware if I ever find the guy that's hurting her I am going to really hit him in the fucking face and then some. I can't believe that whoever the fucking dimwit is that he has the nerve to make Miria cry. After the shit that she had happen all fucking week. I stroke her hair and offer what comfort I can. I feel like a fucking idiot. Miria is like a sister to me, and anyone who insults my sister deserves a broken jaw or worse. I think that I know the guy, and I seriously hope that it isn't who the fuck I think it is. Not him, he's supposed to be going out with her. If it is I'll fucking teach that fucking asshole a lesson.

I offer to take Miria home, since she really isn't right to walk, let alone catch the school bus. She pushes back her tears,

"Really, you'd do that for me…" She asks,

"Sure I would Miri," I tell her, "You're like a sister to me."

She smiles sadly,

"If only Kakashi would see it that way." she says, "He thinks that we're an item, and he believed Galatea, even had supposed evidence…" she almost sobs.

I see red. I am going to give him hell, or at least make him see sense. I slowly help Miria into my car, thankfully I had my Ps, a good thing that I was finally able to drive on my own. She says nothing as I drive to her place, she's so upset that I doubt she is even hearing the radio. I stop at her place, and I notice that she is shaking,

"I'll deal with your Mum if you want." I offer, she nods, and her eyes are glistening with a fresh wave of tears. I bring in Miria's school bag and her bedroom door is slammed shut.

"Mrs Wisteria," I slowly walk into the lounge room.

Miria's mother is sitting on an exquisite armchair that accentuates her appearance. Her long strawberry red blond hair is pulled back in to a high ponytail, with two braids in it. She bangs are braided as well and they frame her delicate face. Her blue eyes look in to mine, and it's almost as if she's seeing right through me.

"Hello Seto," She said, her eyes never moving from my face, "What's wrong?"

"Miria's upset, but I didn't know what about." I tell her,

"Oh, my," She says, "Thankyou for bring her home Seto."

"It's ok." I say, "Miria's like a sister to me and if it were me, I'm sure she'd do the same."

Mrs Wisteria nods,

"I'd best get going," I say,

"Take care Seto." She said,

"I will." I promise her.

I decide to look for Kakashi, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I know where he is. I get into my car and drive to Mr Wisteria (that is Miria's Uncle Isley)'s bar. I have a hunch that Kakashi'll be there.

_Present day Seto_

I wake up early in the morning and Miria is in my arms, asleep and sighing in contentment. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I remember the first time we made love, how beautiful she was, how soft her body was, and I smile. The baby is kicking, though not very hard, maybe it's dreaming. I quietly get up, making sure that Mira is undisturbed. She shifts, moans a little, but sleeps on. Poor Miria, carrying the baby while I do less monumental tasks. She really gets the raw end of the deal. I shudder inwardly, knowing that when the baby is born, Miria will have a pretty difficult task ahead. I know from my own Mum's death that childbirth is a risky business for both mother and child. I seriously hope that Miria and the baby make it through and that both are healthy. It is all I ask for.

_Miria_

I wake up and the sun is high in the July sky. The day has begun, and I slowly get up. I can smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen, and I can hear the kettle boiling. As I enter the kitchen, I see Seto looking thoughtfully at the pan. The moment he sees me, he smiles,

"Hey, you're up early Miria," Seto's grin widens, "How'd you sleep?"

"About as well as I could, all things considered," I replied.

He nodded. I sat on the other side of the bench top, I lean on it and watch him as he cooks an omelette, the smell is amazing. Soon we are talking about what names we think might work, but I find my concentration has wondered a little.

"Earth to Miria," Seto calls, "are you in there?"

I snap out of my reverie,

"Oh, sorry," I say, "Wow, I don't know why, but I feel tired already!"

Seto tilts his head,

"Maybe you should go back to bed." He suggested, "You may have gotten up too early."

"I'll be fine." I replied, "Besides there's something I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow, he is confused, "And what might that be Miria?"

I take a breath,

"I have a feeling that a baby shower might be a good idea." I begin,

"So long as a few provisions are adhered to first I bet." He grins, "Firstly we'd have to have a list of all the people who are coming, then know who can't eat what food and then when to have it. I am right?"

"Shoot you read my mind!" I start laughing.

"Ah, it doesn't take much when you know the way someone is." He chuckles.

Soon we are laughing heartily, and the baby kicks as if she is laughing with us.

_Year 12 Formal Miria_

I feel as if I am on top of the world. We're finally finished Year 12 and I can't wait until January for my UAI (Now known as ATAR-Author)*. I am happily rushing about the house, much to Mum's annoyance. I can't help it. I can't sit still and I don't want to wear the dress that Mum had picked out for my formal. I want to just wear a suit like Hilda, then we'd match. However I am forced into the dress, much to my horror. I don't like it. It hugs my body in a way that I really hate, flowing out from my hips. I try to cover the slight cleavage with the shawl. Fat good it does me,**since the cleavage came still be seen through the damned thing. I hate the fact that the neck is so low, it's just not me. Before I can make much more fuss, Hilda arrives in her virtually white and clean suit. She looks alright, about as ok as Hilda can. She stands calmly and when she sees me she smiles,

"Hey, all ready to go Miri?" She asks me.

I am forced to leave in the hideous dress. Thankfully it's not pink, but rather a deep blue-purple colour. The shawl is see through and is the same colour as the dress. I sit in the passenger's side, slowly counting to ten and back again.

I heave a sigh as Hilda pulls in to the car park. She parks the car and we get out. All of Year 12 are there and there are a few people that I know at once who they are. I can see Seto in a tux and I find the sight rather attractive, and I realise that I am blushing. Galatea looks like a queen in her dress and Ophelia is hanging alongside of her, looking quite nice in her low front red dress. We all know that red is Sophie's favourite colour. Jean is holding onto Mark's arm, and her hair is bright blue again. I spot Kakashi with a strange girl, but I ignore it. He is his own man and I don't care anymore.

We enter the hall and there are speeches and then, once the teachers are finished, a slideshow starts playing. It shows pictures of us when we were in Kindergarten, and there is this one photo that comes up, and I'm wearing my hair up with a bow, holding a pencil and Seto is beside me, smiling, and we're both so intent on whatever it is in front of us that we never noticed the camera in the first place. Then there is another one, of Hilda, Seto, Jean and I all sitting together under one of the many large leafy trees that are inside the school grounds, my hair is out, and we're having our lunch.

As the slideshow progresses, more photos are shown. Seto and I in Year 9, with our textbooks out, another shot, from Year 10, and I'm laughing at something Kakashi had said, Year 11, Seto and I playfully joking in class…possibly Dr Orsay's English class by the looks of it. There a few snickers about that one.

At last they come up the recent pictures of us. Seto and I in Reverent Vincent's maths class over a text book, Kakashi's controlled chaos in Mr Ermita's drama class. Our science classes with the creepy Mr Dae, who I was sure loved the view of the girls so much he never stood up in a class because he was always hiding an erection (He was according to most of us a perv, so those of us who were girls tried to stay near the back of his classes.). Mr Rado's Social Science classes, and last but not least, Dr Rimuto's PCG Class 12, what was left of Year 10 who'd made it to this point. Seto and I were standing a little off centre, Jean and Mark were with us. Kakashi had his arm around Galatea, most likely for fun, since she was trying to get away from him. Ophelia was gripping a note book tightly in one hand and the other holding on to a guy who was trying to hide. Most likely Joshua, he always hated being in the spotlight. Flora, Alicia, Beth Undine and Ryan were all grinning. I saw that Jack was pulling a funny face. Once the laughter died down I slowly got up from my seat, and nervously make my way up to the stage. I am shaking, but as the School Captain, it is my duty to do this.

"Good Evening everyone,

I trust that you have enjoyed our evening so far, however there is more in store for us this evening. We will be enjoying a gift courtesy of Mr Ermita, and Dr Rimuto." I take a breath, "In addition to that, there will be an opportunity to have your year books signed by the teachers and classmates. I hope you enjoy our evening of memories."

I head back to my seat. Hilda grins

"Nicely done, if I should say so myself! You did a better job than Silva last year!" She smiles, "Now for the food!"

As we sit to dinner, Mr Ermita, quietly sees each student. He comes to me and hands me a small gift, something that I know I will treasure for the rest of my life.

"Consider it a thankyou," He says, "I am so pleased at the patience that you have displayed this year Miria. I pray that wherever life takes you that this will keep you grounded."

"Thankyou Mr Ermita," I am chocked with emotion.

We then have dinner, talk is soft and fills the hall with a low buzz. The hum of voices is heard over the clinking of cutlery, and laughter.

Once we are finished Seto makes a speech, which simply thanks everyone for the years and the memories that we all shared, and then the music starts and some people dance. I leave the hall quietly, I needed fresh air.

I stand outside in the warm November air, finding it hard to believe that in two months time, we find out if I can go to Charles Stewart Uni and begin my teaching course. I hear a door open and I swing around,

"Opps, sorry Miria," Seto blushes "Wow it's full on in there."

"Already?" I ask,

"Yeah, looks like they're all having fun." he smiles half heartedly, "Look, about last week…I…"

I don't know what over took me, but I kiss him. It is my second kiss. I could feel his hands slowly move, so that he could hold me closer to him. We kiss for several seconds, each second lasting like a small eternity.

"Really, why did you stop?" I asked him.

Seto blushes again, and I notice that he is shaking,

"I didn't want to…I don't even know why I…" He looks down, "Really, I shouldn't have…"

"Meaning I didn't want it?" I look up at him, "Or are you suggesting that you were worried that I didn't enjoy it?"

He flinches, "I shouldn't have…"

I throw caution in to the winds and kiss him again, making sure that my heart goes to him. His arms pull me tighter and I am vaguely reminded of that time, when we first kissed. I know instinctively that this is against my normal self, but I know that this is what I want, I know that I can trust Seto with my heart. He pulls away, shaken.

"Miria," He breaths, then he cups my chin gently and kisses me. I feel as is someone has lit a fire within me, and that I want to pull as close as I can to him. We come apart and an unspoken promise is made.

_Present day Miria_

I'm hanging out the washing in the lounge room, since it is raining outside. Weird how the weather can affect a person's mood. It's the middle of August and I'm pretty far along now, I know that there won't be much more time until the baby is born and it has been all hands on deck. We've been making sure that we have a check list written with everything we'll need when the time comes, and it is all ready and packed. I slowly lower myself near the heater, today has been bitterly cold. I get up, restless. The house is nice and warm, I have a sudden desire and I walk to the nursery. The room has finally been painted cream. The cot stands against a wall and I walk towards it. I feel a sense of wanting to see the baby there. Like I want her in the here and now, rather than having to wait until the baby is born. I sigh and leave, I then go and check on the clothes. Today is going to be a long day.

By the time September finally comes around, the skies are clearing and fine weather soon takes over. It is good to know that spring is well on its way. I soon notice that with the coming of spring, that I have a few false alarms, contractions that are nothing more than Hick's contractions. Painful, but they don't mean that the baby is coming.

About mid September, we hold the baby shower. By this stage, I waddle around since the baby has grown so much.

We were having lunch with friends and family, the warm air was pleasant and we were all enjoying ourselves. I feel a contraction, it hurts but I think little of it, I don't even mention that it happened. About half an hour later we all head inside. I feel another contraction, much stronger than the first, and I cry out in pain.

"Miria!" Seto is by my side in an instant, "Are you ok?"

"I think so," I pant, and then I think I feel my waters break. "On second thoughts…no,"

I cry out as another contraction rips through me. Everyone is all worried, but there is little that they can do,

"I think it's time Seto…I think our baby's coming." I'm panting from the pain, and Seto thankfully is all action,

"Hilda, can you please go in to the nursery and get the bag on the cot, Kakashi can you please help me get Miria in the car?" He asks, "Clare would you be able to get Miria's bag please? Thanks"

I have my head on Seto's shoulder, and I am panting, I feel Kakashi and Seto both lift me up, and it's soon clear that my waters have indeed broken.

I try not to think about the pain that I am in. It is strong and I cry out as low as I can. I am barely aware of us pulling in to emergency, and I don't even notice the doctors and nurses, I only hear the word "epidural" and I roar "NO!" they say more words that mean nothing, and I feel so much pain, but it is good pain, I know that however long it goes on, it is worth it all. Seto stays by my side, and I beg him to stay.

Hours pass, the pain rolls on and on. Contraction after contraction until I feel like I am almost numb, then it gets stronger and I cry out again, and again. I become aware that it is time, time for me to do something that is important, but I feel as though I had forgotten my lines, my actions made little sense…and then I knew what to do. I knew as if by some distant knowledge that our baby was close. I could feel Seto close to me and I knew that he was there, I wasn't alone.

_Seto_

I fear for Miria, she cries out in pain as each contraction rolls over the last. The midwife said that her labour shouldn't last much longer, and that she'd be ready to give birth soon. It is almost 10 o'clock at might. I hold her hand and she holds mine in a bone crushing grip, and I know she is in a lot of pain. She vehemently refused an epidural, for reasons unknown to anyone. I would have to ask her, when and if all was well.

Miria cries one more time as the baby finally comes into the world. She falls back exhausted, finally able to rest. I have to shake my hands to get feeling back into them. Thankfully the tingling goes away quickly. I can hear the baby crying blue murder, and Miria's eyes meet mine, I have a lump in my throat that I never even noticed.

_Miria_

"Well isn't he a healthy baby!" Says the midwife, "And he's a good size too, 4 kilograms."

I feel relieved, our baby is healthy, and that is all that matters to me. The placenta came a while ago, I'm exhausted and sore, and when they finally give him to me to hold, I feel a deep joy like no other.

"He looks like his Mum." Seto grins.

"But he's got your eyes." I tell him.

Seto kisses me lightly on the cheek,

"Healthy and happy, that's the best result we could have asked for." Seto's voice seems almost tight with emotion, "We're going to have to come up with a name,"

"I know, but I think after all we've just been through, a little rest would be nice." I say weakly,

"I concur." Seto smiled


	3. Chapter 2: Kakashi X Hilda

The Perfect Marriage

Chapter 2:

I am woken to the sound of a crying baby, at first I am disoriented, then as I head towards the sound, I realise that it is my newly born son. I walk up to the cot and I gently lift him out, supporting his head. He was crying quite loudly, and I tried to sooth him, but he didn't want to be soothed. I slowly walk towards the bed and sit. I cradle him and try again to settle him, but he doesn't respond and continues crying. I have a brainwave, and I drop the top of my nightgown down, and lightly brush his cheek. His head turns towards me and I gently encourage him to suckle, which he does greedily, his crying stopped. I heave a sigh of relief, and begin to relax as he suckles; enjoying the sensation and holding him close to me. I'm not sure how long he suckles for, but he soon drinks my left breast dry, so I change sides and he continues contentedly, Seto was ushered out after I had the baby, I didn't like that one bit, but he promised he'd be back as soon as he could.

"_Don't worry Miria," He said, "I'll be back in the morning."_

"_Seto, I…" I began,_

"_Besides, there are a few people that want to know how you are," He reminded me,_

"_Alright then," I sighed,_

_He kissed my forehead,_

"_Rest Miria," He said, "you need it honey."_

I sighed and the baby finished suckling. I pulled my nightgown back on properly and burped him, and he settled back to sleep. I looked around me and sighed. I wasn't enjoying the hospital one bit, and I couldn't wait until I got home again. I gently placed him back in to the cot and slowly got back into bed; I waited for sleep to overcome my senses.

I was woken again by the baby's cries, I almost jump,

"Seto!" I cry happily, "you're here!"

"I told you I would be, I just got off the phone to Isley, after about…oh five hundred rings." Seto grinned, "How's the little guy?"

"Probably hungry." I say, "Though I don't know how much sleep we got last night."

I pick him up and then I repeat the early morning routine. Soon he is suckling happily,

"Looks like I've got this side of things covered." I softly smile, "It's the same cry as earlier this morning,"

"Wow, I've got some learning to do then." Seto grins,

And we soon discuss names. We run through a few, and chose Zuberi, a name that means strength, since he seemed to have a strong will. We had half an hour before the nurses came, and checked on Zu and I. It looked like he was going to have dark hair. They were surprised by the fact that Zu was happily sleeping, I decided to get as much sleep as possible. It worked well, and I was glad that it did.

After three days of nurses and tasteless hospital food, I was glad to get home. Seto drove and I enjoyed the fact that at last, I would be home. As he pulled into the driveway, I noticed something interesting. It was oddly quiet when I got out of the car. I took Zu out of the car seat and hold him in my arms. We enter the house, and suddenly a familiar face appears

"Welcome home guys!" Grinned Helen, "Oh, wow he's so cute!"

"Of course he's cute Helen, he's a baby, what do you expect." Deneve sighed, "How're you Miria?"

"I'm fine," I replied,

"Well, isn't he sweet," Says Mum, "oh! That reminds me, this is for him, and he'll be nice and warm in this."

I gape, in Mum's hands is the crocheted blanket that she was working on all winter, it is soft and fluffy and I now know why she wouldn't tell me what it was for. She was planning to surprise me. I am overcome with gratitude,

"Oh Mum…" I am close to tears,

"Now, now I felt that this would come in handy, and it will." She smiled, "There is no need to thank me Miria," She added,

I smiled and soon everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves.

"Whose bright idea was this little gathering?" I asked,

"A few people's idea," Seto grins, "mostly Helen though."

"Figures," I said, "she always likes a party."

I settle into my chair and Hilda came over to me,

"Wow, he's so tiny," She said, "How heavy was he?"

"4 kilograms," I say, "so he wasn't tiny in that regard. Apparently, he's a fair size. I have a feeling that he'll be really tall when he's all grown up, and that's a scary thought."

I stop talking as Kakashi came over,

"What's a scary thought?" He asked,

"Nothing," I replied, "nothing at all."

Hilda giggles,

"Actually, Kakashi you'd better not get drunk, lest you end up doing something you might regret," she snickers, "although, I think that you've had a few of them already."

I sigh, of course, he's done the whole drink til he drops and finds himself sleeping with some girl that he doesn't know.

_Miria Year 11_

I am in shock, Natalie's sister Juliana came up to me and told me softly that Natalie had just passed away, after nearly three weeks in a coma. I am speechless. I am shaking and I know that I am going to be in tears soon. I couldn't find Hilda or Kakashi. I feel hurt, deeply and I head to the library, knowing that at least Seto would be there, and he was Natalie's boyfriend, so he had a right to know.

"Hey, Miria," he said as soon as he saw me, "are you ok?"

"Natalie's passed away Seto," I tell him, "Juliana told me this morning…"

I sob, Seto gently pulls me in to a hug, and I am crying. I know that he is crying as much as I am, I could feel him shaking and could hear soft sobs.

By the time both of us had calmed down, Seto's eyes look like his hay fever was in full swing, since they were red and puffy

"She didn't deserve that." he sighed, "Natalie was one of the nicest girls in our year."

"Yeah, she was," I look down, "Gala told some tall tales about why she died."

"The others'll know that she's wrong. They know Natalie better than Gala paints her, plus there were the news headlines…as bad as that sounds." Seto sighed, "I still think that she would want us to remember her for the good times, and that's all we can do."

I nod,

"You're right," I sigh, "talk about a crappy week."

"Tell me about it." he sighed "I think we can say we've shared the crap."

"Heck yes, I mean, firstly my Grandma dies from old age, and then Hilda's graduated and I miss her like crazy and now Natalie. I don't think that this week can get any worse." I say, "I don't think I could stand it if it got worse."

"Me neither," Seto agreed.

Two days later, I was forced to rethink my words. I was pulling out my books from my locker when I hear someone call my name. I ignore it since I'm busily looking for my science textbook, which seems to have gone missing. I locate the damned book and I shut my locker loudly, and I start to pack my bag, carefully putting my text books in and then I put my note book in. I then put my pencil case in when I hear

"Miria!"

I jump, and slam my elbow in to my locker. It throbs painfully, and I turn around. Kakashi looks livid, and I have no idea what's going on. I rub my elbow and look at him confused,

"Care to explain the meaning of this?" He demands, and shoves a whole stack of pictures under my nose,

"What are you going on about?" I splutter, shocked "Just what is this all about?"

He twitches in anger and yells, "How long have you been going out with the guy?"

"What?" I am shocked, and I notice that the pictures seem to be of Seto and I, but, I don't remember all bar one of them, the one that I do recognise was the day that I was told about Natalie's death, "Kakashi, what are you saying? Are you being serious?"

I look at him, but his expression doesn't shift,

"Look Seto and I are just friends ok." I tell him, bending down to zip my bag up

"Yeah right," Kakashi says, "a likely tale to hide the truth."

"Kakashi stop being a pigheaded fool!" I snap, tears springing into my eyes, this wasn't what I needed, it wasn't right that I should be fighting with him and yet I was being forced to. "Oh god…you didn't talk to Galatea did you?" I say going white, a horrible thought crosses my mind, mostly of Galatea lying about the true nature of Seto's and my relationship, namely that we are really good friends and nothing more.

"I want the truth Miria!" he snapped, "I don't want any more lies!"

I am shaking from head to foot,

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE KAKASHI SETO AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!" I cried,

"LIES!"

"You…" I am shaking with anger and grief, "if you…"

I am at a loss, but then the terrible words pop out before I can stop myself,

"If you believe Galatea, then I have nothing to say other than it's over." I am shaking, angry and shocked at how my voice sounds. It was exactly like Mum's when she's pissed off because she's being ignored.

"What…" Kakashi freezes,

"You heard me!" I yelled, "IT'S OVER!"

Tears threatened to take over my vision, so I turn on my heal and run out, as fast as I could, he would never be able to keep up, even if I have a bag on my back because I'm one of the school's fastest runners. I push my way through the crowd of students. Great I had an audience, which means by this time tomorrow, they'll be talking about this break up for weeks to come. I curse my rotten luck, and I try to find Hilda, she would be here maybe, since her exams were on, but I don't see her in the library, I move swiftly and I run in to Seto…

_Miria present_

I am woken early in the morning to Zu's crying, I hear Seto murmur softly to him, cooing and trying to calm him. His cry is familiar, I know that cry, it is always the one he uses when he's hungry. I climb out of bed, and for the first time in almost a month and a half, I am feeling refreshed and full of energy,

"He's hungry, Seto," I smiled,

"Ahh, so it's that time of day is it?" He grins, "Well, kiddo, looks like Mum's here."

I smile,

"That's going to take me a while to get used to that you know," I smile, "I think I've nearly got his cries down pat."

"I think we're both going to take a while to get used to it all." Seto sighed.

I sat in the rocking chair and pulled down the strap of my nightgown, and soon Zu was suckling contentedly, Seto kissed me on the cheek, and sat on the stool next to me,

"Wow hard to believe that a moth has passed already." he said,

"Indeed," I replied, "It's hard to believe that I've already lost a whole heap of weight as well."

"We wouldn't want you to lose it too rapidly," Seto tilted his head,

"Most of it has been going in to his milk," I reminded Seto, "Some might be because of our walks, and I'm not about to stop that."

Seto smiled, "Of course not, I think it's good for all of us."

We soon settle Zuberi back in to his bed once he was burped and changed. He slept soundly under the blanket that Mum had made for him. I sighed and lent back in to Seto's arms,

"You know what," I begin,

"What Miria?" Seto asked,

"I feel like some sex." I laugh,

"Really? Now?" He asked me, pulling me closer to him,

"If you don't mind," I grin, "in our room, because I missed it."

Seto lifts me into his arms and carries me in to our room.

He gently lays me on our bed and we kiss passionately. I feel his hands move over my body in a way that I missed, I moan loudly, enjoying the pleasure that he gives me. I feel like every nerve ending was on fire in a way they hadn't been for a long time. I moan again as he enters me. I missed this, I realise, I missed the feeling of this pure bliss and I was determined to enjoy it for as long as I could.

Both of us were woken again by Zuberi's cries. He was hungry again. I got up and I nursed him.

It was hard to believe how quickly time passed. Teresa's second birthday was fast approaching, and Zuberi was now a year old and walking around. He talked, and before we knew it, he was actively chasing Kakashi around whenever he came to visit

"What's with this kid?" Kakashi would often say, as Zu raced around laughing and playing.

"Zu's being Zu," Seto or I would often reply.

Kakashi was a single man again, both he and Renée had a falling out over Renée's male friends, which made no sense to me, after all Renée was a nice girl, but she'd never cheat on him. She was in almost the same position I was nearly six years ago and I really felt for her. Though Galatea wasn't involved this time. Audrey had done the damage, in a far worse way than Galatea had done. I felt sorry for Kakashi too, since the lightning had struck twice, and he was in as bad if not worse a place than before. However, Seto surprised me by asking Kakashi why he was even listening to Audrey, then we heard what she'd claimed, and if it was standalone…I hated the way she was weaving her own grave.

_Hilda_

I'm sitting at Isley's bar, enjoying a quiet drink when I spot Kakashi slump towards the bar,

"Hardest stuff you got please," he demands,

"Oh, goodness me, not again." Isley sighs,

"Hey Isley, I'll keep an eye on him and I'll make sure he doesn't get too smashed on you." I say,

"Hilda. I don't think that's such a good idea…" Isley begins

"Why not, he wants to drown, so I'll keep him safe."

"Jeez I'm not a kid." Kakashi sighs,

"Consider it an apology," I say as I sit next to him,

"For?" He asks,

"For the wise crack at Miria's wedding." I say,

"Oh." he replied.

He downs three schooners in quick succession and then slams the glass on to the bar.

"No more for you Kakashi, you'll be stoned off your rocker."

"No I'm not." he snaps, his cheeks flushed red, mostly from the alcohol he's been drinking.

"Oh yes you are, trust me I know when drunk is drunk and you are very drunk." I say. I'd only had half a glass of my drink, but I had a high tolerance to alcohol, I had reached my drinking limit only once and after that I needed my gut pumped because I passed out on the bar, much to the shock of the patrons at that night.

"Fucking light beer!" he curses,

"Come on, you've had enough now." I grab his arm and pull him to his feet and he stumbles,

"Shit, I can't even walk straight." he says

"I told you so." I tell him. "I think that it'll be safer to take you to my place."

"Sure," he slurs, the alcohol taking its belated effect on him. I tug on his arm again and am shocked by the passionate kiss that he plants on my lips, his tongue entering my mouth. I hastily pull him into my car and drive home. Damn that guy is as drunk as, I can't believe it. I am a little shaken from the kiss, and I realise that I wanted it. Oh shit I wanted it…I didn't want any strings attached but oh how I wanted more than that kiss.

By the time I arrive home I am supporting Kakashi and I swear that if he was less drunk, he wouldn't be doing this. I barely get him in to my room, intending to use Miria's old one for the night when he locks lips with me again. My head spins and I can't breathe for a few seconds. I gasp for air and I throw caution in to the winds. This is just too much, I'm panting from the kiss and we soon land on my bed.

I'm glad that it's late at night, or else there'd be a few eyebrows raised. I feel my way around pulling off various clothing off him as he pulls my clothing off me. I moan as his touch moves to sensitive areas of my body. I can't help it, and this isn't the first time that I've done something like this, though the first time it had happened I was the drunken one. The irony had come full circle. I ignored it and allowed his touch. He was lightly brushing my body with his hands and then, I didn't know where it was that he touched but I really moaned. I panted, and we kissed again, I felt him and he was hard, really hard. Soon I lost track of what happened. I knew that it was hours of pleasure, that I moaned, cried, panted and pleaded, but I didn't really remember it.

When I woke, I was sprawled over his chest, my breasts were pressed against his body and his arms were around my waist. He was lying awake on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, you awake," I ask softly,

"Yeah," he replies, and I don't catch what else he mutters under his breath.

I move and he looks at me,

"Oh…great, of all the people I had to land with…" he mutters some more, "Jeez uh, Hilda…what exactly did we…err do?"

"I'll leave it to your imagination, but I for one didn't mind it." I blush pink, and he looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"How very helpful of you." he grimaces,

"Well, sex is generally not a topic of discussion…I don't talk about the subject all that much." I am starting to go red.

"Oh shit." he looks at me and there is another expression that I can't read.

I try to detangle myself from his arms when I notice him gaping at my breasts, I was tempted to simply stay there and perhaps have a repeat from last night minus the part where Kakashi was drunk when someone bangs on my door and makes me jump out of my skin.

"Hilda! I'm starving!" Helen yells

"In a minute!" I call back.

I try not to make too much noise as I move, realising that I am in a very compromising position and I inadvertently am making Kakashi hard again. I get out of his arms and grab my dressing gown. I fling it over to him, it would be long enough for him. I then grab my summer dressing gown and flick it on before Helen smashed on my door again.

"Hilda!" she wined, "I'm really starving!"

"I'll believe that the day you drop on the floor Helen." I call.

Then I realise that she would do that, just because she could. I curse under my breath and I turn to Kakashi,

"What do you feel like for breakfast?" I ask.

"Don't care." he says as he puts on my other dressing gown, it looks fine on him, I decide. It almost makes him look sexy. I feel an urge to slap my own face for the thoughts that are running through my head about him. "Whatever's fine."

"Ok then," I say, "Shower's down the corridor to your right, your clothes will be in the drier by the time you're done."

I gather all the clothing and head straight for the laundry, I put all the clothes in to the washing machine and start the cold cycle, throwing in powder and closing the lid. Helen moans and complains about having to wait so long for her breakfast,

"Helen shut up, I'll have breakfast ready soon." I tell her.

I'm half way through the eggs and sausages when Kakashi comes out. _Damn he's faster than I thought._

"Oh, I remember you!" Helen squeals, excitedly

"Back off Helen." I say through gritted teeth, "That's not how you talk to our guests."

Clare and Raki come out and Teresa is happily giggling, I sigh inwardly. Teresa was a fussy eater, and she made a mess like the world was ending. I turn the sausages and put hash browns on every ones' plates. I figure that Kakashi, Raki and Helen will eat the most, so I am generous with their serving. I give myself, Clare and Deneve about half as much. I give Teresa a little portion. She is only young and small after all, so it makes sense.

By the time breakfast is done the washing machine beeps to let me know that its load is done. I get up and put the clothes in the drier. I can hear Helen doing the dishes, and Deneve is drying them Clare and Raki are putting them away. Kakashi follows me.

"Wow, how do you manage all of them?" He asks,

"I just do," I reply, "It was a little easier when Miria was here, though Clare and Raki will be moving out soon, once they find a place."

I sigh, it would be getting lonely soon. Helen was moving out next week to Jarek's house, and Deneve was thinking of moving in the future, once her course was finished. I would be on my own, since the house was mine. I heaved a sigh and wondered if miracles existed.

"You sound sad," He said,

"Because I am." I say, heading out of the laundry and padding to the shower myself. I duck by my room and I hear the tell-tale signs of Teresa's squeals, of "Dada, Mama!" and I know that it will be a day out for Clare and Raki. I freeze as I realise that Kakashi is behind me,

"Whoa, I didn't see you there Kakashi!" I say turning around to face him,

"Sorry I surprised you," he replied. "How long until the drier finishes?"

"Just listen for its beep," I replied,

I step into the shower and turn the water on, it is warm and nice after a full breakfast like this morning. I wash my body, and my hair. By the time I am out and fully dressed, Helen and Deneve are both out for the day. The drier still isn't done, though I can hear it drying the load of clothes.

Kakashi looks at me and I belatedly realise that the shirt I'm wearing is a little low, showing off my body a bit too well. Before I can think, much less react to what is going on, he kisses me and I feel oddly overdressed. I am vaguely aware of him carrying me to my room, and gently laying me down on my bed before he lands another, fierier kiss that sends my senses reeling. He is over me, but I don't care. I pause for a fraction of a second and I give in. It was too bad that I'd only just gotten dressed, but I don't care. I toss the shirt and my skirt and soon I am in heaven, crying out with pleasure and moaning for more as Kakashi skilfully moves inside me.

_Seto Kindergarten_

Today is a very special day, today is my birthday, but I'm not happy like I should be. Mummy is gone. She got sick after Mokuba was born. Daddy says that she is watching over us, but I don't believe it. I miss Mummy. I want her back.

_Present Day Seto_

Miria, Zuberi and I are all out in the warm spring air, and we are having our usual walk. Zu runs around and squeals happily, while under our watchful eyes. Miria is smiling about something that I have no idea of.

"I got a call last night from Uncle Isley," she says looking at me, "apparently your father's come back from his business trip."

"And?" I ask,

"And he wants to see us." she says, "though Uncle Isley's sure that little dude here might give your father a turn."

I tilt my head, "How?"

We head to Isley's bar, which is just down the main street. The sign was his deceased wife's idea, and it looks quite pretty, just like the inside. Roxanne was sometimes called Roxanne of Love and Hate, since sometimes she loved people so dearly that they were the centre of her world and others, she hated with a passion. She adored Miria, and would often let Miria and I into the bar for a milkshake when it was her birthday or mine. I was saddened when she died, we all were. Those of us that Roxanne loved were well used to her strange moods and had learned to deal with them. She loved children and was highly put out when the doctors told her that she couldn't have a baby of her own. I know for a fact that Isley kept a picture of her above the bar, but he never spoke of her. The familiar smile beamed down on everyone now. The funny thing about Roxanne was that she wore her long hair in two high curly pigtails. She had a beauty mark under her right eye and her fringe was swept to the left. She was very pretty, and Isley had loved her dearly, even if she couldn't have children.

We came over to the main bar and Zu was dead to the world on Miria's shoulder. Isley was busily serving my father. It looked like it was heavy stuff. I never allowed myself to drink. I'd only had one and that was when I was 18. I hated the stuff. Miria didn't drink either, though she'd never had any, as far as I knew. I was surprised to see her mother chatting away to my father. They had been friends since before Miria and I were born, and my father was put out when Rigaldo dumped Hysteria because she was pregnant with Miria. Of course neither of us was aware that our parents knew each other until our wedding. Nice to see the puzzle pieces fall into place.

"Ah, there they are." Dad boomed, "So nice to see you."

I sigh inwardly, yeah, he's drunk.

"Nice to see you too." I say trying not to cringe.

"So this is the little boy I've been hearing so much about," He smiles, and for once I realise that he might not be drunk, "Well, well, well, doesn't he look peaceful."

"He'll wake up soon and then he won't be so cute." Miria and I grin.

"He likes to run around and have lots of fun." I smile.

"Ah, I see." Dad regards Zuberi, "So he is like his mother and father, hmm. Should have seen that one coming a mile off. And what can I get you, my fair lady?"

Hysteria blushes, "Oh please, don't mind me, I'll have on the house."

Isley puts a delicate glass before her and pours out an almost clear liquid. It has a subtle red through it, and I know that it's most likely a vodka mix, though I'm not sure how strong it is.

Zu sighs in his sleep and Miria shifts him to her left shoulder. Soon Dad is talking about things that make no sense to me. I let it go over my head, none of what he says means anything. I look to Miria and she meets my eyes. I know what she wants to do, better than anything else,

"We should get going," I say, "We were planning to visit Hilda today."

"We'll see you tonight though?" Hysteria asks,

"Of course Mum," replied Miria, "with Zuberi as well."

Hysteria smiles, and we are able to leave.

_Miria_

Once we get home, I call Hilda, and we head to her place. I am surprised to see that Kakashi is there, though I say nothing about it. Hilda hugs me and Zu, having spotted Kakashi, happily runs over to him. Kakashi looks slightly hung over and I half wonder why, but dismiss the thought right there.

"Hey Zu," Hilda smiles,

Zuberi launches himself at Hilda happily,

"Lilly!" he cried.

We all laugh,

"It's Aunty Hilda, Zu." I giggle.

"Lilly, play wif Zu!" he cries happily, squealing as Hilda lifts him up.

"I didn't know that she was good with kids." said Kakashi,

"She's always babysitting Teresa for Clare." I tell him. "Sometimes she watches Marcus and Taylor for Alicia. Miata even likes Hilda."

"Really?" He asked, "I didn't know that she had a soft side."

I roll my eyes,

"Sure you didn't." I say.

By the time we leave Zu was tired and crabby. Once we were in the car he was dead to the world, much like any young toddler.

"He sure has had a big day hasn't he?" I look at Seto,

"Yeah, and it's about to get bigger." he winces,

"Not if he feels better after his sleep." I am hopeful that the sleep will put him in a better mood.

"Fingers crossed," said Seto.

We arrive at Mum's and Zu is still dead to the world. As much as I don't mind nap time, I can't help but wonder why he sleeps so much, especially since as far as we know he sleeps through the night. Mum is there to greet us and as if by magical means Zu wakes up. He is quiet like usual after he is freshly awake, it's almost as if he takes a little while to realise that he is awake and can start playing now.

He looked around and soon he was playing loudly. Mum spoiled him, much to Seto's amusement.

_Seto_

We sit to dinner at Hysteria's place, and I resist the urge to look my father in the eye. He is greyer than I remember him being. I almost wonder what the cause if his greying, and realise that he is a fair age now. Miria is quiet, she's not happy about something. I've seen that face before and I am concerned.

"Miria, what's wrong?" I ask her,

"Nothing Seto," she replied, "I'm fine."

Zuberi is busily eating his dinner, and I know he won't knock back anything that's eatable, much like I was like as a kid.

By the time we are finished and are on our way home, Miria suddenly speaks,

"Seto,"

"Yes Miria,"

"I was just thinking, do you think that something strange is going on between our parents?"

I look at the road and truly think about that, I certainly have noticed that my father has been a little flirty with Miria's mother, but I didn't think that it was out of love or anything,

"I don't really know Miria." I reply, "Maybe there is."

We both cringe at the thought.

_Hilda_

It's late at night and I am in bed with Kakashi, his hands slowly moving over me, and I know that it won't be long until I am gasping and moaning. His hands are strangely soft, and his touch sends a pleasant sensation down my spine. He moves with a deliberate slowness that has me at his mercy.

"I never thought we'd be like this," he says

"Oh, really?" I ask him,

"I said it wrong," he grumbled, "What I meant was that I never thought that I'd be with you, like we are now. I think I'm beginning to understand why I felt the way I did at Miria's wedding when I saw you. You were quite beautiful, in your own way."

"Wow Kakashi, I never knew you felt that way." I grin, then moan loudly as he finds my sensitive places, "Oh, please don't stop,"

It isn't long until we are truly making love, and I am moaning his name, and begging him not to stop all the while.

_Miria_

I wake and I realise that Seto isn't in bed. I pad out to the kitchen and he is quietly drinking a cup of hot tea.

"You ok?" I ask him,

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies, "just another normal night for me."

I lightly hug his waist and I feel his arm move around me,

"Want to talk about it?" I ask,

"No, I don't really want to," he says, "not yet anyway."

"Ok then," I say.

We stand together, his arm around me and my arms around his waist.

_Miria Start of Year 11_

It's a new year at school and I am really quite excited. Today is my first day of senior high school and I intend to do well. My tie is hanging around my neck, because I have no idea how to do it up. I realise that I had forgotten to ask Hilda how to do it. I walk into the school yard and I make a beeline for the PCG room. Almost all of the others are there. I spot a guy sitting in a chair near the back of the class, his white hair in a state of controlled chaos. He meets my eye and I realise that I am blushing. I look away and chase down Seto, knowing that he was the next best person to ask about the tie.

"Oi! Miria!" yells Jean, "HEY MIRIA, OVER HERE! I saved you a seat girl!"

I shake my head,

"Not yet Jean, I'll be there in a sec." I tell her and walk over to where Seto and Lewis (Ophelia's boyfriend, the transfer student from America who was leaving at the end of this year) were having a friendly conversation.

"Yeah, I know eh? Heh, heh, Sophie liked the picture I drew for her." Lewis grinned, "Man I am going to miss her when I head back home."

"Hey Miria," Seto grins, "Looks like someone needs a tie lesson."

"Shot, you read my mind!" I grin.

Seto patiently ties my tie and gets me to do it again. I didn't realise that I had an audience, until the guy with the white hair comes over,

"Why is she wearing a tie?" he asks,

"Girls uniform." Seto says shortly, "You'll be expected to wear one next term, like the rest of the guys here."

"Oh," he looks worried

"I haven't seen you here before," I say, "are you new?"

He looks away and then turns back to me

"Yeah, I am." He says, "And I know no one."

"Well, you know me, I'm Miria, and this is Seto and Lewis." I say, "So you know three people and you haven't been here more than half a day, that's a great start if you ask me!"

_Miria present_

I stretch and yawn, today Seto and I have been married for almost ten years officially, we don't have anything special planned, just a night in and some us time. Zu is happily playing with the toy car that Hilda and Kakashi gave him for Christmas, while Seto and I are watching him. He stops playing and becomes all serious,

"Mum, Dad, can I have a little brother or sister?" he looks at us, and I am a little surprised by what he's asking. I look at Seto and he is almost thinking the same thing _why is he asking that?_ I feel a little worried,

"Please?" he asks,

I feel as if I don't know what to say. I knew that Hilda and Kakashi had a couple of kids, and they were expecting child number three soon, but another baby? Seto and I hadn't even talked about it. Seto calmly distracts Zu while I sit in a state of near shock.


	4. Chapter 3: Miria's Second Child

The Perfect Marriage

Chapter 3: Miria's Second Child

_Miria_

We're sitting up in bed and it's late at night. We had spent at least two hours talking about the pros and cons of another baby. I am more than up for some us time, however I am highly distracted. Seto tickles me and we're soon laughing quietly, making sure that we don't wake up Zu. I make a mental note to ask Hilda if she wouldn't mind an extra child for a couple of days. We are long overdue for a naughty adults' only weekend. The idea is enough to make me a little hot under the collar, and I'm sure that Seto would enjoy it as much as I would. When I suggest it to him, he grins and says, "Sure, why not? It would be a great idea, as long as it's just us."

So we begin to plan our weekend to ourselves. Just thinking about what to do makes me excited and eager. I decide to call Hilda tomorrow as it is too late at night to bother calling now. My head hits the pillow and I fall asleep within minutes.

_Hilda Post Year 12_

I headed to Helen's house for the usual weekend morning routine, Deneve had called me saying that once again Helen was in her birthday suit and she was wondering around the house naked like the world was ending. I pulled in to the drive way, thankful that it was a Saturday and that school was finished for the week. I had Miria with me because she was still upset about all that had happened. Of course she was crying, which was something that she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. I could hear the sound of cooking and I knew that Helen would be making herself breakfast. I heaved a sigh and let myself in. Sure enough there was Helen in her birthday suit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell, "Get dressed now! I'll take care of the food."

Helen looks at me meekly and as I walk in to the kitchen she leaves it to me. I quickly deduce that it is breakfast for two, so I increase it to breakfast for four. Miria sits at the table not even aware of where she is. I talk to Deneve and find out that last week Helen had a man over and she was doing things that really were questionable. Deneve sighed,

"She's a handful, I mean of all the things she had to do it was to bring a drunk guy home and talk about threesomes and the likes." Deneve shuddered, "I mean what is with the girl?"

"I'm not sure Deneve, but hopefully she'll grow out of it." I reply, "However that could be a while yet so I don't really know."

I am half way through the cooking when Helen finally comes out,

"Not in that, you get better clothing on if you want breakfast."

Helen disappears as she races back to get changed. The second time she comes out she is presentable, a short sleeved tee shirt and three quarter shorts, I heave a sigh and serve the food. Damn that Helen is a handful and a half.

_Present day Hilda_

I am sitting on the lounge, my stomach is huge and I feel fat. Kakashi had just put Tom and Emilee to bed. I was watching the TV but I can't be bothered to watch it anymore. I hit the remote and change the channel, but there is nothing on worth watching. I stretch out and I can feel the baby move. I sigh and pray that of our three children, that this is the easy one. Kakashi has been stressed out ever since he found out that I was pregnant with child number three. I sighed as I recalled the last two.

Tom wasn't an easy birth and I had a nasty reaction to the pain medication, almost dying on the table in the hospital, it took them weeks to get me stable enough to even hold him I was so sick. Emilee was almost as bad. That time they had tried to induce the labour because she was too far overdue, and I ended up almost as sick as I was with Tom. It didn't help that Kakashi was away with his work, he was so furious. Too bad I missed what he said to the doctors, Miria told me it was highly colourful and Seto had to intervene a little bit, getting a black eye in the process. I really wished I was well enough to see it. It would have made my day, what Kakashi said any way, not what he did to Seto.

He comes in and I pretend that I am asleep. He walks up and gently carries me to our room. I move a little as he lays me down and he rests beside me. I slowly stretch again and yawn a little, I shouldn't be so tired but I am.

"Hey Hilda," Kakashi says gently, his hand brushes my stomach, and the baby kicks hard. I hear the phone ring and before Kakashi can answer it I pick up the cordless on my bedside table,

"Hello," I say, and I sound tired,

"Hey Hildi," says Miria calmly, "sorry about waking you."

"Nah, it's alright," I yawn, "I was half awake any way,"

"Ok then," she replied "anyway, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Ask away my dearest Miri," I say,

"Would you mind having Zu for the weekend?" she asks,

"Hmm, do I smell a naughty adults' only weekend?" I tease, Kakashi looks at me surprised,

"Possibly," she relies,

"Alright then, when will we expect him?" I ask,

"How about Friday afternoon?" she suggests,

"Friday it is," I say, "we'll see him then."

"Thanks Hildi I owe you." Miria says "We'll pick him up Sunday afternoon hopefully,"

"Sure, see you then Miri," I say.

We both say goodnight and I hang up. Kakashi looks at me and I realise that he is probably wondering what is going on. I tell him that our "nephew" is coming to stay for the weekend and he groans,

"Great, just what we need, Thomas and Zuberi in the same house, those two…"

I cut him off, "It's the least we can do because Tom and Emilee are always at Miria's after school, and she doesn't seem to mind the pair at once. You my dear are just too stressed sometimes."

I feel a Hick's contraction, but I act as if it didn't happen. I don't want Kakashi panicking about the fact that this might be my first textbook pregnancy. He had been suggesting that I have a C-section for this baby in the hope that we wouldn't have to go through the complications that we had gone through for the first two pregnancies, but I am reluctant to do it. After all my mother had died when I was born because she had bled out after a C-section. I was also slightly opposed to the idea, because it might cause even more problems than before. I also didn't want Kakashi to know that I certainly wanted to have this baby even before I found out about it. I half wondered if he knew just how eager I was for it, I'd always been an only child and I liked the idea of a full house. I decided already that this would be our last baby, unless of course we got another surprise, and based on just how heavy I am, either this baby's a big baby or there is more than one in there. I'm almost sure it's the latter, but I'm not certain. I sigh as sleep slowly overcomes me. As I fall I wonder what Kakashi would say if I told him about the Hick's contraction, panic about it no doubt. I feel his touch on my bulging stomach as he lightly traces patterns. It is the last thing that I remember.

_Miria_

I sigh with relief; thank goodness Zu's going to Hilda's for the weekend. It is a good thing really as it allows Seto and I to fully plan our weekend.

The week flies and before I know it I'm dropping Zu off at Hilda's. She waddled out to greet us,

"Hi Aunty Hilda," says Zu,

"Hey Zu," says Hilda, as she leans gratefully on the kitchen counter. She's quite heavy now, and I can hear Tom and Emilee playing outside, Tom yelling and making car noises, and Emilee most likely running around after him.

"Thomas, Emilee," Hilda calls, "Zuberi's here,"

The two races inside and Tom instantly claims Zu's attention, talking about his latest car and how cool it is. Emilee is quiet for a little while, and I swear that she is Kakashi's exact miniature, right down to the light coloured hair and intense grey eyes. She has Hilda's face though, so she's not an exact Kakashi girl look alike, but she is the closer of the two. Tom is more like Hilda, his brown eyes the same chocolate colour of hers. He is quite tall for his age, although he is short than Zu by a long shot. Zuberi is already up to my shoulders, and I know that he's going to be as tall if not taller than his father. I try not to make too much fuss, telling Zu that Seto and I would pick him up on Sunday. Zu tilted his head and I kissed his forehead,

"You be good for Aunty Hilda, alright," I tell him,

"Yes Mum," he promises.

I am quite amazed at how well behaved he has been lately. It was almost as if he was a different boy. It was worrying me a little. I leave Zu in Hilda's capable hands and as I sit in the car, I think about this last week. Of course I was still shaken from him asking for a brother or sister. Seto and I had both agreed that we would try for another baby, although we weren't in any hurry to have one anytime soon. I wondered if his good behaviour had something to do with this. I shake my head and head back home. Nothing made sense at the moment.

_Hilda_

The children are playing quietly and I carefully get out some afternoon snacks for them. Emilee is at the table and Zu and Tom are talking about toy cars. I set the plate on the table, Kakashi won't be home for another couple of hours yet and I really want to have a lay down. I sit at the end of the table while the three demolish the food. I am surprised by Tom's appetite, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that possibly Zuberi was going to shoot up again too. He looked like he'd grown quite a bit in the last year or so. Emilee wasn't due to start school until next year, and Tom was already the kindergarten terrorist. I don't know how many times we were called about Tom's latest misadventures, and I had lost count the amount of times that Kakashi had told him off. I was surprised that Kakashi could even manage not to yell at Tom at all. So far I hadn't seen him raise his voice at either of them. I knew when Kakashi was annoyed at the pair though; I found it interesting that Kakashi's voice was a low growl when he was really angry, but I had heard him yell before. Only ever once and it was more than enough, mostly though it seemed to be me that was telling the Tom off most of the time. He really knew how to push my buttons more than Emilee, and despite the fact that sometimes Emilee behaved as badly as her brother at times. She was far less a handful than Tom.

I sighed as the three amused themselves with drawing and making paper planes. By the time Kakashi got home, I was making dinner with three mini helpers. I didn't even notice Kakashi come in at all, we were so busy. It wasn't until Emilee cried, "Daddy!" that I even realised that he was actually home at all. I turned just as another Hick's contraction hit. I scarcely kept a straight face. I didn't want him worrying about me. I managed a smile,

"Hey, you're back," I say, "ok mini chefs; it's time to have your baths."

Tom sighs and they head off. Kakashi comes over to me, and there is an expression on his face that says that he doesn't buy my attempt at hiding the fact that I was in some pain.

"They'll need your help dear," I say calm now that the pain has passed.

Kakashi sighs and pulls me in to his arms.

"You need to rest Hilda," he says,

"You know I can't do that because dinner needs to be done," he looks at me and I smile at the expression on his face, "Kakashi please, the children will need your help."

He sighs again and heads off to assist the children. By the time dinner is ready we're all at the table. I am glad that the pain has passed. I finish my dinner and then I know that I have to rest, there is no way around it. After I get in to bed I feel the baby or babies kicking, I somehow know that the time is coming soon and I have never felt so sure in my life of anything just about except the love that I feel for Kakashi and our children. I drift off in to an uneasy sleep.

_Miria_

I am panting, moaning and all out feeling nothing but pure bliss. I don't know of anything that tops this togetherness that Seto and I feel when we're like we are now. Together and one. We are trying for another baby, though I'm not sure if I really want to have another baby, like part of me wants to hold back for a little longer. This time I will not be caught by surprise, this time we will be more ready than the first, I moan loudly as we reach our climax, and I orgasm heavily, moaning loudly in to his chest. We lay in bed tired and still after it all. I feel his arms around me, and I settle in for the night.

_Seto_

The next morning sees Miria and I get up, a little late and we settle for breakfast being pancakes and ice cream. I smile and am laughing at Miria's choice of ice cream. She shakes her head and we soon have a playful tease about each other's favourite ice creams. Miria makes a point about chocolate ice cream and we are soon laughing hard. We finish breakfast and it isn't long before we head out on one of our many favourite walks.

_Miria_

There wasn't much that was going to top this. In fact I doubted there was much that would top our day yesterday. Except perhaps today. I lay fully stretched, after making love with Seto. His breath is deep and even and I am nestled in his arms. The sun's rays filter through the curtains and I am happy and content. We'd had a lot of fun last night. It was good that we were able to wind down and enjoy ourselves for a while, although the house was quieter without Zu. I sighed and didn't want to get up. I just wanted to stay put and enjoy the rhythm of Seto's breathing and the fact that it was lulling me to sleep. I felt a smile on my face as I nestled closer to him; he shifted and stirred, waking up.

"Hey sleepy head," I smile, "how'd you sleep?"

"Hmm, alright I suppose," Seto grinned, "though I'm not so sure about you."

We are soon forced to get up however, as the day would race away on us. The break had been wonderful, but it was now time to get ourselves in order for when we had to pick up Zuberi from Hilda's.

"Seto,"

"Umm," he stretched and yawned,

"I'm glad we had this weekend," I say,

"Me too," he replies

It's late afternoon when we head out to Hilda's place. Seto drives and we arrive just as the three are settling down to afternoon tea. Hilda smiles when she sees us,

"Hey Miri," She says, "Hi Seto,"

"Hey Hilda," Seto replies, "I hope Zu wasn't too much trouble,"

"A perfect angle," Hilda grins,

"Aunty Miria!" cries Tom and Emilee, I soon find myself almost bowled over by the two.

"Mum!" Zuberi hugs me tightly, and I smile,

"Hey Zu," I say

He looks up at me and smiles. I sigh as he sits back at the table. Tom also sits down and Hilda and I are soon talking about other things, mostly how she's been going and Hilda lowers her voice,

"Kakashi's stressed out again," she says softly, "I don't blame him after the last two, but I also want to avoid the whole argument over it."

"How come?" I ask softly,

"Well, I've been having a few Hick contractions, but I didn't want to tell him about it because he'd panic and drag me to the hospital. I didn't want to go through that again." Hilda looked away guiltily, "I know that he was particularly worried after Emilee was born."

I nod, "That he was,"

Once the children are finished and Hilda and I have had our usual catch up, and it is time to go. We say goodbye and head home.

By the time we get home Zu is half asleep in the back seat, oddly quiet. It is particularly odd that he is sleeping in the back when normally he talks all the way home and is usually more verbose. We both looked at each other worried, and decided to see what happened when we got home.

Wednesday was almost a drag and a half. I was at home eating lunch when the phone rang. I got up quickly and answered it, which was lucky that I did

"Hello," I say,

"Hey Miri," said Hilda, she sounded like she wasn't doing too great,

"Hilda, are you alright?" I ask worried,

"Uh, can you do a favour for me, please?" Hilda asked, "I'm going to need some help getting to the hospital…I…I think I'm in labour."

"I'll be there in five." I say hanging up and racing to my car. I have the passenger seat lined with blankets and drive to Hilda's. Thankfully I have a booster seat in the back, from the numerous occasions that I'd had Tom and Emilee in the car, just in case Kakashi isn't home. As I think about it, Hilda wouldn't be asking me if he was home. I pull up to Hilda's and I head inside. Emilee runs up to me and she's worried,

"Mummy's hurting Aunty Miria," she says her grey eyes wide and fearful,

"It's ok Emilee," I try to calm her, but she is shaking like a leaf. "do you know where she is?"

Emilee points towards Hilda's room and I head to Hilda's room, sure enough, she's doubled over in agony and trying not to show it.

"Hey Hilda,"

She looks up, "Thank goodness Miria," she says, "it started this morning, but I didn't think much of it, I thought it was just a Hick's contraction, boy was I wrong!"

She bites back a cry of agony for Emilee's sake.

I help her out to my car, and once I get her in the passenger's side, I find that Emilee is hugging my leg tightly. I get her in the car seat since and she keeps casting worried looks at Hilda. I fail to be surprised by that. She didn't understand in the slightest what was going on. Between Hilda and I we were able to at least let her know that her baby brother or sister was on the way. By the time we pull into emergency, I am forced to call Kakashi as Hilda's waters break. I also call Seto, just to be on the safe side. Kakashi takes fifteen minutes to get to the hospital and he is in a state and a half. He was worried for Hilda, and he was worried about Emilee who was sitting quietly next to me, her eyes wide and fearful. She is worried about Hilda but there isn't anything that we can do right now. Kakashi looks at me, and I know how he's feeling. He wants to be with Hilda, but he doesn't want to leave Emilee either. It isn't until Emilee asked when Hilda was going to be ok that he seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Mum's going to be fine Emilee," he told her, and he then looked at me.

"If it's alright with you I don't mind having them stay over for the night." I say. I knew what he was going to ask me.

Kakashi looks relieved, and nods. Emilee looks at me and to Kakashi again and asks, for a drink of water. I go with her and get her a drink of water. Kakashi talks with a nurse and I had a feeling of déjà vu, and I am anxiously praying that she's not having complications as she'd had with the last two. Kakashi's eyes are wide as he listens to what the nurse is telling him. He seems to be shocked and as I come over with Emilee, he turns and I can see that he is surprised. The nurse leads the way to Hilda's room, and when I see her she is exhausted and slightly pleased with herself. Kakashi is by her side in an instant and I can see that there are two babies.

"We got twins," Hilda sighs, she looks like she's been through an ordeal and a half,

"Congratulations," I smile and I sit near her.

Hilda looks at me and she smiles. Kakashi coughs and Hilda looks at him,

"You should have told me," he says quietly,

"I didn't want to worry you so much," Hilda told him, "especially since you were already quite worried."

Kakashi looks at Hilda and he shakes his head. I say something about calling Seto and I leave the pair.

I call Seto and he is both surprised and pleased that Hilda is ok. He'd just finished up for the day and I suggested that he picks up Tom and Zu from their respective schools and he readily agrees. By the time Seto has arrived it's four thirty in the afternoon. Of course Tom wants to see his mother, and as he rushes to Hilda. He hugs her and starts to talk about his day at school. Hilda patiently listens and Kakashi ruffles Tom's hair. Seto, Zu and I head outside for a bit to give them some time together. I am glad that Hilda is ok and relieved that both the twins and Hilda are ok. I ring Mum with the good news and she is quite excited. We are talking for ages so by the time Kakashi comes out with Tom and Emilee, I have only just finished talking with Mum.

By the time we head home. It's almost half past seven. After such an eventful day it was good to get back home and settle down again. I find it peaceful and Zu gets to work on his homework without being asked.

A couple of weeks later I feel as if I'd been run over by a truck. Nausea plagues me and I find myself being sick. I lay down in an effort not to feel sick. I can't even get up with the nausea being over powering. I can hear Seto getting ready for work, but I know that I can't take Zu to school today.

"Miria, are you alright?" he asks me,

"I feel terrible Seto," I reply, "can you take Zu to school please?"

As I sit up, I feel sick, so I lay back down.

"Sure thing Miria," he says, "Take it easy today,"

"I will," I promise,

The next week is a nightmare. I try to isolate what is going on and by the time I do that, I realise what's going on. I talk with Seto and we make sure to say it out of Zu's hearing. It seems that our effort had paid off. I sigh and go to the doctors just to make sure that what I think is going on is.

_Kakashi_

It takes Hilda two weeks to come back home from the hospital. I am relieved the moment she is back in the house. We carry the twins in and I gaze at them in wonder. Two girls…I still am fuming a little that Hilda didn't tell me when she was in labour, that she had Miria tell me when her waters broke. I wanted to be there for her, but I understood why she did it, even if I didn't like it. I sigh as I recall what started all of this…

_I was trying to drink away my sorrows; I slammed down the schooner for the fourth time_

_"No more for you Kakashi, you'll be stoned off your rocker." Hilda informed me calmly,_

_"No I'm not." I snap, I still feel normal but I also feel flushed with annoyance, damn it! Why did Hilda have to be so close…? I found it hard to focus on much else than the fact that her chest was almost the same size if not slightly bigger than Miria's was._

_"Oh yes you are, trust me I know when drunk is drunk and you are very drunk." She tells me, seemly serious after all_

_"Fucking light beer!" I curse_

_"Come on, you've had enough now."_ _Hilda grabs my arm and I stumble after her, damn those hips are intoxicating!_

_"Shit, I can't even walk straight." I say_

_"I told you so." Hilda replies "I think that it'll be safer to take you to my place."_

_"Sure," I slur, with the belated effect of the alcohol. She tugs on my arm and I lose all inhibition, kissing her passionately my tongue entering her mouth it is the last thing that I remember._

I watch her as she rests and wonder what really brought us together, I'm almost sure that it would have been the fact that she's mostly calm, like Miria, but more at ease than Miria ever was, I hear Tom and Emilee playing quietly, a first if there ever was one, and I head out to make sure that they are behaving themselves. I still don't know how Hilda manages them. Yet she seems happy, in her own Hilda-ish way.

_Miria_

I lose track of what we were planning to do and when we find out that Hilda's finally out of hospital, I go to visit her even though I'm not feeling my best. It is a half hour that is filled with us catching up. I am glad that we have the chance to catch up. Hilda is tired but she is well. The twins are also ok which is the best news possible. Hilda knows that I am sick, but I point out that it isn't to do with any bugs. She shot me a long look,

"Something tells me that you may be having another baby Miria," she says,

"Maybe, maybe not." I evade, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that she is actually right about it.

She looks at me and I know what she's thinking. I know Hilda after all, as well as she knows me, which is pretty well.

When I get home I am glad to sink back in to bed, I must have fallen asleep practically straight away, because when I wake, I can smell Seto cooking. I stretch and am surprised to see that Zu is sitting at the table, homework out. He has his nose in a book and is reading it aloud to Seto, I listen for a little while and I smile, Zuberi finishes the book and I calmly enter the room,

"Good work Zu," I say,

Seto looks up and he smiles, Zu jumps about a foot into the air and cries, "Mum!" he hugs me gently.

"Hey Zu," I smile a little.

He looks up at me and grins like a Cheshire cat.

We sit down to dinner and I listen to the latest adventures of Zu at school. I have to laugh at how similar he sounds to Seto, right down to the girl friends. None of them romantic, all friends of his. I giggle a little, and then sigh. I felt worn out already, not a good look for me. I listen to Seto's description of the different cars that he works on and some of the crazy people that he deals with. I am laughing at one of his stories which is particularly funny and soon we are enjoying ourselves imagining it happening. I could certainly see that happening, and Zu grins from ear to ear and tells a story about what he did at lunch that day. Seto and I both look at each other and I feel almost as if I am quite behind on how school is.

Once dinner is finished and I check to see that Zuberi had finished his homework, we sit in the lounge room, I calmly sit back in my favourite spot, while Zu quietly watches the TV, I lay back a little in my chair and doze, half hearing the television, and Seto. The documentary runs for about half an hour, and Zuberi is a boy enchanted. By the time it's eight thirty, I hear Seto tell Zu that it's bed time, and I feel like I want to sleep too.

I wake suddenly to the feeling that I'd been kicked in the gut. I resist the urge to curse out loud, and I try to focus on other things. The clock on the bed side table read as seven o'clock. I sit bolt upright as I realise that I needed to be ready by at least now to see the doctor. I stifle another sure curse and am dressed in record time. I grab a quick snack resolving to have a proper breakfast as soon as I am finished with the doctors. Seto is already up and he was getting Zu to school today. He hands me a toasted croissant with ham and cheese, I kiss him gratefully,

"Thanks," I say,

"You're welcome Miria," he smiles, and Zuberi wrinkles his nose,

"Eww, too much kissing," he complains.

I kiss him on the forehead and he half pulls away,

"Aww Mum," he giggles,

"Be good," I tell him,

"Yes Mum," he replied.

I head in to the doctors, the croissant long since eaten and the snack half eaten. I pull the car in to a park. I finish the snack and head in to the doctors.

By the time I come out, it's almost nine o'clock and I have a definite answer as to why I'm feeling sick. I sigh and head back home.

I wait until after Zu was in bed to talk with Seto.

"Definitely pregnant," I tell him,

He tilts his head, and I sigh,

"They think it'll be sometime in November." I say, "Though I don't know…"

We settle down for the night.

The weather starts to cool down by May, and I can feel the baby kicking, and I know the doctors are out by a month. I tell Seto and he agrees with me since he can feel it too.

I woke to find that I had over slept by several minutes. It wasn't too bad. I got up and started to get dressed. Seto was already up, and Zu was clomping around in his soccer boots. I sighed; the soccer season had started again. I knew that nothing got between Zuberi and soccer. I half expected him to be complaining about being late, but he was calm. We pulled in to the park at the soccer field, and Zu finds his team mates and is soon practicing passing the ball to them. Seto and I talk with the other parents and I notice that there are a few little kids around, mostly the really little ones learning how to kick a ball and basic passes. I spot Hilda and Kakashi and Tom and Emilee, Hilda has the twins in a pram, and she spots us and soon we are catching up as Zu and Tom practice their soccer passes. It is easy to see that Zu is clearly enjoying himself. His team mates call out and Zu turns tilts his head and heads over to Tom, says something and heads over to his field. Tom comes over and Hilda sighs, "Well, I guess they're starting now,"

"It looks like it," I replied, "I wonder if Zu's the goal keeper or not. He seems to be better when he's on the field."

"Sure he is," says Seto, "He likes to run, just like you do Miria."

Kakashi looks at Seto and Seto shrugs, Hilda raises an eyebrow and I sigh. I notice that the coach is talking to the boys and it isn't long before Zu heads back towards us.

"Game starts soon," he told me, "Mr Kieran said I'm on centre."

"Ah, the running position," says Seto, "I knew it."

Zu grins and heads back over to warm up with his team. I smile as I watch him. In many ways he is like me, but as much as he is like me, he is like Seto as well. I feel the baby kick, this one is different to Zu when he was a baby, it seems to be calmer than Zu was and I half wonder what it will be like. I let the thought pass as I watch the game begin. I watch as Zu carefully navigates around the opposing team, scoring two goals in the first half of the game. He has far more stamina than I had, though he was pretty fast, moving in to gaps that his team mates seemed to dread, kicking the ball away from the other team and making sure that all of his team members were in good positions. I felt a smile form on my face as I watched him play, and I half wondered how he would be when he got older. I sighed as the game ended, two goals to one, and the two teams shook hands. Zu came back in time to see Tom's first ever goal. Hilda cheered and Kakashi smiled softly, he would save it all for later, I was sure.

By the time we headed back home, we held the usual post soccer tradition. Hilda and Kakashi came over to our place and Zu, Tom and Emilee would play. Once they had finished playing, we would all have lunch and they would usually have some more playing time. We talked for hours, Hilda commenting on the latest efforts of Zu, while Seto gave a surprisingly good play by play of the match. Kakashi naturally teased Seto and despite their sometimes arguments I got the feeling that they were at least trying to get along. I said nothing about the baby yet as I didn't want to have too much anticipation. I decided that I'd mention it on a later date. The day ended with our usual promises to catch up again.

By mid-July, the days are bitterly cold. I find it hard to wear anything again because my stomach sticks out a bit. I know that it is time to tell Zu, so Seto and I sit down with him and I carefully explain what is going on with Seto's help. Zuberi is both excited and surprised. We decide to try to keep things as normal as possible. Of course Zu wanted to know how much longer until the baby was born and I told him that it would be a while until the baby was born because it wasn't ready to be born yet. We end up going through the old photo albums from when Zu was a baby. He can barely believe that the baby pictures are actually him, although he'd seem them countless times already.

"Will my brother or sister be _that_ small?" he asked,

"Yes Zu," Seto or I would reply.

He would often place his hand on my stomach when the baby was kicking and was very excited about it. I was sure he was more than happy to tell his classmates that he was going to be a big brother soon, and if I thought that he was behaving well, I'd been as good as blind. I was almost wondering where the real Zu was, he was so well behaved. Even his teacher was surprised about the sudden change. I was at a loss as to how to explain this sudden good behaviour. It was strange, but Seto seemed highly amused by it, grinning every so often and snicking a bit. After almost two months I had to demand enlightenment.

_Seto_

We were heading to bed ourselves when Miria spoke,

"Care to explain what you find so amusing about Zu's complete behaviour change?" she asked me.

I grinned broadly, "Well my dearest Miria, it is all quite simple," she looks at me and I can see the confusion on her face, "I think you ort to remember it too."

Miria looks at me as if I'm talking crazy, but then realisation appears on her face as she remembers the very time I was talking about,

"I believe it was in year nine, just to refresh your memory,-"

"Oh that…" she looks at me and we both laugh.

"Yeah, that," I smile, "the whole I needed to pull my head in and a certain friend made a point about me not setting the best example to my younger brother, and when I realised that she was right and I pulled my head in."

"I wouldn't say that was what I meant at the time, but I guess that it worked out," Miria smiles, and suddenly she winces.

"Are you ok Miria?" I ask, worried,

"It's just a Hick's contraction," she says, "I haven't had any yet, so I guess that we're getting pretty close to the baby being due."

"We must be," I agree, "that means a plan for when you need to go to the hospital,"

"Of course," Miria agrees.

I carry her to our room and she sleeps within seconds.

_Miria_

As October approaches I really start to feel the stain. I heavily pregnant and I knew that it wouldn't be long until the baby was ready to be born. My back hurt and I'd spent most of the day in pain. I tried to rest as much as I could, though it was hard to do so. The baby kicks from time to time, though not very hard.

I was lying down on our bed when I felt the contraction. Zu was home eating his afternoon tea and working on his homework, with Seto helping him. I didn't call out; I simply paused as I felt the wave of pain pass through my body. I got up and headed out towards the kitchen. As I walk through the door, a second contraction rips through me and I bite back a cry. I walk as calmly as I can to the kitchen now and I quietly tell Seto. He looks at Zu and I.

"Ok, once you're done there Zu, we're going to need to get Mum to the hospital," Seto tells him,

"Ok," says Zu, he finished the last of his homework and packs his book away, I lean on Seto's shoulder as contractions wreak havoc, I moan in pain softly as both the intensity and strength rises. My waters break while we're walking out to the car.


	5. Chapter 4: When Sagira is Born

_Miria_

For safety's sake we agreed that Zu would be taken to Hilda's first. Zu for his part protests and wants to be with us, but Seto calmly tells him that he will be able to see me after his little brother or sister is born. Zu quiets down and casts a worried glance at me.

"I'll be fine Zu," I try to keep my voice calm, but I'm in so much pain that I can barely make the words come out of my mouth. I am in pain, and I'm doing my best not to show it. I barely hear Hilda's voice talking to Zu when Seto returns and pulls away to the hospital. I am barely aware of what's going on. I know that our baby is coming. She is ready to come, but I don't know if I'm ready for her yet.

_Kakashi Year 12_

I excuse myself to leave the hall and walk in to the November air. I freeze as I see Miria and Seto. He's blushing, and so's Miria, it's a colour that I've never seen, her cheeks pink and rosy,

"Really, why did you stop," she says, her expression is serious

"I didn't want to…I don't even know why I…" He looks down, "Really, I shouldn't have…"

"Meaning I didn't want it?" Miria looked up at him, "Or are you suggesting that you were worried that I didn't enjoy it?"

Seto flinches, "I shouldn't have…"

I gasp in shock as she kisses him and not for the first time either. I feel nauseous and sick. I can't believe what I'm seeing, let alone that she's even doing it and not him. I feel as if my head is spinning and I force myself to look away. I feel shocked to the core and I can't believe that he's even letting her…I'm shocked but there's nothing that I can do about it. I leave to go back in to the hall, shaken by just how close Miria and Seto had gotten in a year. I pause and look back, in time to see Miria pull away. Seto says something and I realise that I only hear him say her name, "Miria," like a faint whisper. He looks red, but at the same time it's like he's trying to hold back from her. I rush back in the hall and I know I don't want to see any more of it. I now realised the mistake that I had made. I was going to have to right it quickly before something else decided to change things. I really wanted to curse Galatea now. I couldn't believe that she was outright lying like Hilda'd said. I am shaken to the core.

_Miria present_

The pain gets stronger as the baby is closer to coming. I can feel it and some instinct kicks in,

"Seto," I gasp in pain and grip his arm. There's nothing we can do until the doctors are able to see us and Seto had been trying to explain to the emergency nurse on duty that I was in labour. I barely make it through another contraction when finally the doctor is ready to see us. The pain is so intense I can barely walk and Seto supports me as we head in to the examination room. We aren't in there for long before a familiar face pokes in

"Hello Miria, hello Seto," her familiar braided hair and calm expression fits her well. I nod to let Renée know that I have seen her and almost cry out in pain as a contraction rips through me.

"You should get her in to delivery now," Renée tells the doctor, "she's too close to worry about that,"

The doctor glares at her and Renée smacks him on the back of the head, she then leaves the room for a bit and comes back with a midwife.

After the midwife checks on me she yells at the doctor for not getting her, "That's the fifth time you've done that!" and we are taken to the delivery room.

_Seto_

I worry about Miria as she is so close this time. The midwife has a better look and she tells Renée to get things ready. I am surprised to see Renée here, but I don't worry about it. My main focus is Miria. She moans in pain and I can't help but hold her hand.

Time passes slowly; in fact I doubted that it could pass any slower. I look at Miria and she's exhausted. I can see the pain in her eyes, but I also see that she's a little nervous. I feel her grip tighten and I hear the midwife say it's time.

_Miria_

The pain rolls as I push. The baby half fights, but half follows. I try not to death grip Seto's hand, but the pain makes it hard. I cry fiercely as I give one final push, the baby sliding from my body. I fall back from the effort, panting and barely able to hold myself up. I hear the baby crying, and then my legs fall and I'm shaking. I feel Seto help me lay down and as I do, I can still hear the baby's cries.

"Oh, she's a little beauty," the midwife says, "You have a very sweet little girl,"

I look at Seto both relieved and surprised. We didn't want to know if the baby was a boy or a girl and I find in almost funny. I laugh weakly and Seto smiles. The midwife brings our daughter to me and I can see Seto's long face looking at me, but my blue eyes regard me. She had a tuft of thin black hair, her eyes closed and I knew how she felt. I could feel Seto's arms around me and we both smiled. She was beautiful and calm, so different from her brother. I wonder what Zu would be doing and I hope that he is behaving himself.

_Zuberi_

I can't sleep, I toss and I turn. Mum was in pain and I'm scared. I try to act calm, and yet I was nervous and afraid. Aunty Hilda told me that Mum was going to be ok, but that still didn't stop me from being worried. I hear Aunty Hilda talk to Uncle Kakashi and I hear her talking in a low but excited voice,

"She's just had a girl," I can see Aunty Hilda's face in the dim hall light and I can tell that she's on the phone now so she wasn't taking to Uncle Kakashi like I thought, "mum and bub are doing well, they said she was 3 and a half kilograms…can't say I'm surprised, I know Zu'll want to see her first thing…anyway should know more tomorrow…no they haven't got a name for her yet Miria sounded really tired…yes of course we'll go in to see her…Helen, for goodness sakes, just give Miria a break, she's just had a baby…oh I'll have to talk to Deneve later…yes bye now,"

I close my eyes as tears run down my face. A sister. A little sister to love and help Mum with. I can't believe it, but I feel really happy, so happy that I wish I could see her now. I wondered what she'd look like and I dream of my little sister. For some reason I think of her looking like Mum.

_Hilda_

The day breaks and Zu bounces in his seat a bit. He seems excited and nervous at the same time. He somehow knew that he had a sister, and as we walk in to the hospital room, I have a feeling of déjà vu and as we walk in. I look at Miria and I can see that she is worn out, but really happy at the same time. She holds a tiny bundle and I can see that she has had the baby. Mrs W sits on Miria's left, graceful for her age, and the moment Zu sees her he cries "Grandma!" and rushes over to Mrs W. For her part Mrs W smiles, and says "Hello, Zuberi," and then Zu is riveted to the small baby in the blanket,

"Her name is Sagira," Seto's voice startles us, and I notice that his eyes a tight with worry for Miria, I look at Miria again and she seems fine, but then I wonder why is Seto so worried, but I catch myself as I realise that he had the same expression when Zu was born and I am curious…

_Miria_

The pain has subsided a bit and I can see Sagira's dark blue eyes regarding her grandmother and older brother. Seto was worried, a bit too worried, mostly happy though that both Sagira and I were ok. I smiled weakly as Sagira's little hands soon grip Zu's fingers and Zu smiles as he regards her. I can see a bit of her late grandfather in her dark hair and even Mum thinks that she will have his dark hair like Zu. Mokuba and Dietrich were both in earlier, having only just left to "try for a baby". Seto had shaken his head and sighed, but there was nothing that we could do at any rate.

Time passes quickly and Sagira is soon in the nursery, happily sleeping in her cot, the same cot that Zuberi was in when he was a baby. Mum made her a pink blanket and she was quieter than Zu. I didn't know what to do. I was expecting her to cry and scream like Zu had done when he was a baby. Sagira seemed only to cry when she was wet or wanted to drink, which was a bit less than what Zu wanted as a baby. I am careful when she sleeps but she doesn't wake like Zu did, she stirs a little, but soon settles back to sleep. Apart from that, she is much like her brother was, her dark hair grew quickly and I would give her a bath and she would giggle unlike her brother who used to cry. I soon found that Sagira liked it when she was in the bath and someone was holding her. sometimes I'd see Seto, half asleep on the lounge with her on his days off, the two sleeping quite peacefully that I would often get a photo in or two if Seto stayed asleep long enough. I was making a couple of scrap books for both Zu and Sagi when they were older; I even had a couple of pictures with Zu holding Sagi, so that they could remember the fun they had. I knew that I wanted to do it for them.

After a few hours hard work, but in the end it was worth it. Seto came to admire my handiwork while Zu and Sagi were both asleep. I was busily updating the scrapbooks when he padded in. He hugged me and then I turned to face him.

"Shall we?" I ask,

"Yes, let's," he replies with a smile,

_Hilda Near Post Year 12_

I cop perhaps the biggest surprise that I never expected. It was the summer holidays and I had finished my last exams. Miria was staying over at my place for the holidays and she was still sleeping in, exhausted from all the studying that she had been doing the night before. It had been two months since Miria and Kakashi had broken up. She wanted nothing to do with him at all. She didn't even talk about him, she was that hurt.

I had barely had a drink when none other than Kakashi arrives. I sigh and I guide him in to the lounge room. it's clear that he wanted to talk to me.

He seemed irritated to me, and I pointed out that Miria had a lot on her plate…he didn't believe me, and Miria chose to walk out of her room at that precise moment, her night gown twisted and out of place. I saw Kakashi gape all of about a few seconds and then I heard Miria's door slam. She had been truly hurt by everything that had happened. Truly hurt. I sighed, "You know, she really loved you, and I heard her talking to Seto the other day and he said that she should at least try to talk to you." I sighed again, "Miria told him what you said to her…and she was crying pretty bad. I've never seen Miria cry so much as what you made her."

I looked at him,

"She was going out with him…!" Kakashi snapped,

I sighed for a third time, "Kakashi, I have known both of them since kindergarten; Seto would never make a move on Miria as long as she was happy with you. He was so happy that you two were together, and that Miria was happy. To be honest I can't believe that you can even trust Galatea. She has been known to blow things out of proportion Kakashi, I've seen her ruin many relationships, poor Miria," I said absently, "especially since Natalie died…I don't think that she's gotten over that yet,"

"Who?" Kakashi asked, truly he sounded so stupid saying that I wanted slap him across his face,

"One of Miria's close friends, the one with the long black hair and green eyes," I say,

"Oh…" he looks blank and then the realisation seems to sink in. He goes to get up,

"I wouldn't if I were you," I warn him, "she doesn't want to see you now, but if you won't listen to me then go right ahead…you'll get slapped and end up with a red mark on your face,"

He blinks for a moment and looks at me dumbfounded,

"I've seen it happen before…well before you came to the school," I shake my head as the memory kicks in, "in year nine there were a few guys bothering Miria, and I believe that she eventually cottoned on to what they were doing and gave them all a what for because she didn't like it…I'd rather not see that look on you,"

He gapes at me and I get up,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I shall get the furious lioness if you are that desperate to talk to her,"

I knock on Miria's door and I hear her mumble,

"Miria," I called gently,

The door opens a fraction,

"I don't want to see him," her pale blue eye regards me from the crack in the door, and I can see that she has been crying, "make him go away, please Hilda," and she retracts back in to the room, closing the door again. I head back to the lounge room and Kakashi looks at me,

"My magic only works so far," I say calmly, "I think it's best you leave her be, Miria is quite upset,"

Kakashi sighs and runs his hands through his hair,

"Whatever," he mutters and leaves, I have a strange feeling that he will be returning later and I hope that he doesn't. I wasn't joking about him getting slapped across the face if he got Miria in a corner. I sighed and hoped that he would take me seriously.

_Kakashi Post 11, Pre 12_

I try the library, but Miria isn't there. Hilda told me that she had lost a friend, I had no idea and sudden a whole stack of irreversible pieces fall in to place. I can't believe that I fell for Galatea's lies. I was stunned. Why did Miria say anything about it? Why didn't she tell me? I walk towards the main street and I stop. Miria is walking alongside a very beautiful woman, she is tall and her hair is strawberry blond, the eyes the exact same blue. She is like Miria, yet she is different from Miria. I look at her and I suddenly realise that this woman is Miria's mother.

_Miria Present_

Sagira yawns and closes her eyes. She is content and happy to sleep the day away and I can't help but wonder what makes her so quiet to Zu. He lays sprawled over the floor, exhausted after a school day. Seto isn't home yet, still at work, most likely dealing with a difficult customer no doubt. I hadn't seen Helen for a while, but I doubted that she knew what was going on. Almost as soon as the thought passes through my head the doorbell rings. Zu is up in less than a second and rushes to the door.

"Aunty Clare, Aunty Deneve, Aunty Helen, Uncle Raki!" Zu cries happily. I cradle Sagi in my arms as Helen pulls off her jacket and kicks her shoes off,

"Wow you've grown lots Zu," she grins, "you'll be like your father when you're older kid!"

"Helen," Deneve groaned, "don't go giving him ideas,"

Helen laughs and I hear Teresa's voice, "Hi, nice to meet you Zuberi,"

"Nice to meet you too," Zu replies,

They enter the lounge room and I realise that I haven't moved far from the lounge,

"Well, hello Miria," Helen grins, and walks over to me, "who's this little bundle of joy,"

As if on cue Sagira starts crying softly,

"This would be Sagira," I say calmly and I sit back down. I know that she is hungry.

"Wow, hard to believe that nearly nine years ago Zu was that small," Helen grinned, "so still the 'Phantom' of old?"

"Helen," Deneve hit Helen over the back of her head again and Clare sighed. Teresa decided to play with Zu so the two headed off to the play room.

"Wow, she really looks like you Miria," said Raki, "I mean she's got Seto's face, but those are your eyes,"

Clare laughs and Helen tilts her head,

"How old is she?" Helen asked

"Five months," I say as her drinking slows. Now that she's had what she wants she was more than likely going to go to sleep again.

"Well, she's growing as fast as Zu then,"

"Yes she is." I replied,

"So then how's things been going?"

And so we end up spending the time talking and before I know it Seto arrives home at last, Zu happily hugging him and Sagi yawning loudly. I felt an odd bust of happiness and I smile. Who knew what was going to happen next. I was sure that there was much to be said and done still.


End file.
